KIDS? NO WAY!
by anime-is-da-bomb
Summary: It was just an inoccent walk through the forrest, honest. Inu and Kag didn't know that they'd find........ InuKag, MirokuSango
1. Chapter 1

Shipp came floating back to them. They had decided to stop at a village today and review what had happened since they started their journey.  
  
"There's a hot spring about half a mile away." Said Shippo.  
  
"REALLY! Now I can bath. Hey Inuyasha-" Kagome started  
  
"Go ahead." Murmured Inuyasha.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask you and Miroku if you'd like to come with us." Kagome said.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? ME BATHING IN THE SAME PLACE AS MIROKU? I guarantee that he will drown before we're done." Sango was freaking out.  
  
"Its OK Sango. I brought bathing suits." Said Kagome. She was actually very calm. She grabbed her backpack and dug into it. She pulled out a black one piece and handed it to Sango. "I didn't bring you a bikini because I knew you wouldn't where it."  
  
Sango gave a look that said 'Hell no I wouldn't! I mean do you really think I'd give that perve a chance?'  
  
Kagome gave a look that said. 'Yup'  
  
"So..maybe this is a women thing, but clue me in. Do you guys like communicate with your eyes or something?" asked Inuyasha. He had this look on his face that showed he was completely out of it today.  
  
(A/N: I got this friend named Colin. He is ALWAYS clueless! It's adorable! But sadly he has a girlfriend. THAT TREATS HIM LIKE CRAP! Anyway.)  
  
Kagome pulled out a pair of red trunks and a pair of dark purple trunks and tossed them to Inuyasha and Miroku. Then she pulled out a pink bikini. I was the kind where you had to tie at the hips and at the shoulders and at the back and front. (FREAKIN COMPLICATED MAN!!!)  
  
They all went behind some bushes to change. Kagome came out wearing her skirt and her bikini top. Sango had her sarong on. They all headed to the hot spring. Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, taking side-glances every to seconds and then blushing like hell. Suddenly he stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's a baby. I hear it crying. Wait..no! There are 2 of them!" He exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter 2

YO!!!! Thanx for all the reviews. I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Kagome started walking deeper into the forest. When a red blur jumped in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think your going, wench?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome spun around, her anger boiling up. "I'M GOING TO FIND THOSE BABIES STUPID!!! AND IF YOU CALL ME WENCH AGAIN I'M GOING TO SIT YOU SO MANY TIMES!!!!!". Then she let a string of curses flow from her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "B****" he murmured.  
  
"AAGGGGGHHH!!!! INUYASHA!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was about 10 feet deep into the ground now.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome poked at him. He wasn't moving. 'Oh he'll live.'  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome ran towards the sound of the crying. "I don't see anything." Said Sango.  
  
"Wait! Look over there!" said Miroku. There was a basket. It had to bundles in it. One was pink and one was blue. Kagome and Sango walked over to it. There was a note.  
  
"Look." Kagome unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
Until thou hath put thy differences aside  
From thy future we shall rise  
When thou realize thou love is strong  
And that thee hearts can do no wrong  
When doth message becomes clear  
From the present we shall disappear  
  
"What do you think that means?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Dunno!" She reached down and moved the blanket from the face of the baby girl. (a.k.a. pink bundle) She gasped. The baby looked just like her and Inuyasha. But that was impossible! The baby had black hair and 2 little dog ears on top of her tiny little head. She had huge dark-amber eyes, but she had Kagome's loving gaze. Kagome slowly picked her up.  
  
Sango picked up the baby boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked at Sango with the most caring face. 'It reminds me of Miroku.Hold on, what am I saying?' Miroku walked over.  
  
"You three look like one big happy family." Said Kagome. Inuyasha walked up.  
  
"Yeah? Well so do you." Said Sango. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha just looked at her and nodded. He was to busy playing with the baby. She was holding on to his finger and laughing.  
  
"So do they have names?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well, I like Koichi." Said Sango. She looked at Miroku for approval. He nodded.  
  
"I like Haruna." Said Kagome. 


	3. Note

Hi ya'll! I'm way sorry my chapters have been short. Ok a little less than short. BUT SRY!! So I'm gonna make it up to ya and chapter 3 is gonna be at least 5 pages long kay. I'll have it out by Thursday or Friday!  
  
BYE 


	4. Chapter 3finally

Naraku's Pov  
  
That Child. She smells of Inuyasha and Kagome. With the combined powers that she possesses she could surely defeat me. I must kill her.  
  
End of Naraku's pov  
  
Kikyo, who was watching the gang secretly from a tree, saw Naraku appear and dash for the baby girl. She quickly shot her arrow at the baby. When it hit its target the baby did not cry. She began to glow and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Kikyo??! WTF?!" Inuyasha turned toward his former lover and glared.  
  
"She will be safe this way." Kikyo called out, as she disappeared. The problem was, no one knew where she went.  
  
But about a week after the incident, Kagome began to get sick all the time. And her stomach was getting larger. She had this weird craving for Mexican food...despite the fact that her favorite food was Japanese. She had an Idea of what was going on in the back of her head, but kept it to herself.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
1.5 months later...  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm not going to pig out anymore! Look how much weight I've gained!" Kagome stared at her reflection in the water. It was true. She had gained a lot of weight. Even her bra size had gotten bigger.  
  
"Oh Don't worry about it." Said Inuyasha. HE had been hearing this for about three weeks now and it was getting pretty old.  
  
"Aww CRAP!" Kagome ran over to the bushes to hurl.  
  
'Yuck! And so is that!" thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome came back and grabbed a bag of cheetos.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said, as she practically inhaled the bag of food.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha scooted away from her a little bit.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome, you're gonna choke yourself!" laughed Miroku.  
  
"Yeah!" Sango watched her friend as she played with her Koichi. Things had been great ever since she found her son. But they never did find out what had happened to Haruna.  
  
Kagome licked her fingers after she devoured the whole bag. She reached over and began to rub Inuyasha's hears. HE slowly began to purr.  
  
"Hey. You're a dog! I thought that only cats purred." Kagome looked down at him.  
  
"Its not purring. It's soft growling." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Ahhh." Kagome nodded. 'Yeah...uh huh...right. Now I'm wondering what he takes me for.'  
  
"I'm gonna go home for about a month because I have to go visit my aunt. But I'll be back. And I'll bring back each of you a present." Kagome picked up her back-pack and headed towards the well.  
  
"BYE!" she called. Then she hopped in.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
1 month later...  
  
"Hi Everybody! I'm back!" Kagome called cheerfully. 'I wish I could lose this weight. It's making me sick...literally.'  
  
"Hello Kago-"Sango's jaw dropped when she saw how...how FAT her friend had gotten.  
  
"YAY! Kagome's back!" Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome hugged Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the scene. Inuyasha froze. He looked Kagome up and down and then stood there.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Kagome gave him a look that said 'you say anything about my wait and I will seriously kill you'. But he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" Suddenly Kagome stumbled back.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango ran to her friend's side.  
  
"I'm just a lil dizzy." Kagome regained her balance and sat down against a tree. "I wonder if...OMG! NARAKU!"  
  
Naraku pulled out a sword and started to battle with Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kagura came out of nowhere and swept Kagome up.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha watched helplessly as she was taken away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She watched as he became smaller and smaller until she could see him no more.  
  
"Ah SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled. It really pissed him off that all he could do was watch Kagome go.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*  
  
"WTF! Kagura? Let me the go!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Fine. Go Ahead and jump." Kagura tured and rolled her eyes.  
  
Kagome smirked and jumped off the giant feather.  
  
"Hey- WAIT! YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" shouted Kagura.  
  
Kagome knew she wasn't going to die.  
  
"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "We'll never find-"suddenly Kagome landed in his arms. "Kagome." He finished.  
  
Suddenly an arrow hit Inuyasha in the chest. He keeled over, unable to handle the pain.  
  
(no I'm not going to tell you who fired it)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side.  
  
"Let's get him back to the village. Kirara!" Sango yelled.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Inuyasha lay in the hut, unable to sleep. He turned to Kagome, only to find her wide awake.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. Why are you up?"  
  
"Well my stomach has been hurting." Kagome breathed heavily and yelped in pain.  
  
'Whoa. How come she is sweating?' "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome held her stomach.  
  
(a/n: just for the record, Sango and Miroku are in the other room...no they are not doing that!)  
  
Inuyasha smelled Kagome and realized something weird. He could smell the blood of a quarter demon. And he could hear 2 heartbeats.  
  
"Kagome...I think I know what's wrong with you. Y-you're pregnant." He said.  
  
"Are...you...SERIOUS!?!" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well...guess all you gotta do is deliver the baby." Said Kagome. She got up the courage and pushed. "INUYASHA! Is it out yet?"  
  
"N-no." he gulped. 'I ...will NEVER be able to kill anything AGAIN!'  
  
Kagome pushed again and again. Suddenly she heard a shrill cry.  
  
"Inuyasha! Grab a blanket and pull it out." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha up the kid and wrapped it up in a blanket. He carefully handed the baby to Kagome.  
  
"Hello my beautiful baby girl...wait...HARUNA?!"...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well I did what I sed I'd do. I put it up on a Friday...ok that's a load of bullshit I know, but hey...spare me OK?! N E way, hope you like it! 


End file.
